Happy Go Lucky
by thats immortality
Summary: Another L-J fanfic


**Lily Evans was the only one awake in the 7th year girls dorm. she was singing as she did every night when nobody was awake. the song she sang described her in so many ways. the song was happy go lucky. her ex-boyfriend, James potter had broken up with her a month ago and ever since, she had sung herself to sleep. tonight was no exception.**

In the common room. 

**In the common room, Sirius black was sitting playing exploding snap with Topanga. she had managed to sneak out of the dorm. all of a sudden they started to hear a song coming from the girls dorm. " Topanga, isn't that lily's voice?" Sirius asked. "Yup" was all he got in return. "Why is she singing?" he asked this time. " she sings herself to sleep." Topanga said. "why?" Sirius asked. "what is this 20 questions? well anyway, since James broke up with her she sings that same song to get to sleep" she replied in a not interested tone. "She's a very good singer." Sirius commented. "yeah she is isn't she." Topanga said smiling.**

** **

The song ended and they went back to playing cards. suddenly Sirius piped up " I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Topanga shook her head. " oh yeah, and what might that be mr black.?" she said jokily. "announce at breakfast that lily Evans, head girl,is going to sing a song. you and Skye will be backup. go get her now." Sirius said in a rush. "who, lily or Skye?" was her reaction. "well Skye of coarse you dolt. we wouldn't tell lily that we are about to humiliate her in front of the whole school." came Sirius' reply. "I resent that. I am _not_a dolt. ok I'm going.

And with that she went to the dorm. five minutes later she returned with a sleepy looking Skye. "what schemeare you two cooking up this time?" Skye asked sleepily "us, we're not up to anything. Ok we are. we're gonna announce at breakfast that lily is gonna sing that song she uses to sing herself to sleep. we're, me and you, not Sirius, are gonna be backup. Sirius is the announce if you like." Topanga said gleefully. "oh ok. is this an attempt to totally humiliate her, then James comforts her and hey presto there a couple again?" Skye said groggily. "Oh you know us to well oh mystic one. I bow to your greatness" Sirius joked.

"ha ha very funny." Skye saidsarcastically. "enough. are 

**we all in on this" Topanga said bossily. "yeah" they all chorused.**

**the next morning.**

in the great hall, Sirius, Topanga and Skye were sitting with James eating breakfast when lily walked in. Sirius ran over to Dumbledore to tell him the plan. Dumbledore approved with the usual twinkle in his eye. he had faith in this plan for some unknown reason. "excuse me everybody. I believe mr Sirius black has an announcement to make." Dumbledore said and sat down again smiling. "what are smiling about albus?" professor mcgonagall said. "you'll see Minerva, you'll see." was all he said. "ok. Topanga Dixon, Skye Danes and lily Evans have consented to sing a song for you this morning. lily is on lead vocals with Topanga and Skye as backup. it's called happy go lucky. and is dedicated to James. lily and James who were both drinking orange juice at the same time and were sitting across from each other spat out their juice at exactly the same time. "when I get through with you Sirius black your life with not be worth living" lily mumbled as Skye and Topanga led her to the stage giggling. when they got their the hall started to applaud. then the music started and lily began singing

**love all my love was your, of this I was so sure**

**I guess I never saw it coming baby**

**but now, I'm over this surprise, I'm wearing this disguise **

**so everyone will think I'm having fun baby**

**the world only sees me smile my pillow knows the truth every night coz that's where I hide my sorrow.**

**and they call me happy go lucky**

**they don't know my heart is dying inside**

**a smiles a frown turned upside down**

**I do my happy go lucky so well**

**I'm even fooling myself.**

** **

**and now, I put it to the test, I know it's for the best**

**in fact it's good that you walked out on my baby**

**I've learned how to survive. without you in my life**

**so why y am I still talking about you baby**

**the world only sees me smile my pillow knows the truth every night coz that's where I hide my sorrow**

** **

**by this time, lily had tears in her eyes. but she kept up with the song.**

** **

** **

** **

**and they call me happy go lucky**

**they don't know my heart is dying inside. **

**a smile's a frown turned upside down**

**I do my happy go lucky so well**

**I'm even fooling myself**

** **

**all my love was yours**

**I guess I was so sure**

** **

**when I see the morning light**

**I put on this façade**

**it's all I've have to protect my pride**

**it's all I've got, this smile is all I've got**

** **

by this time tears were streaming down lily's face. but she knew she must finish the song, if not for her sake but for her friends' sakes.

** **

**and they call me happy go lucky**

**they don't know my heart is dying inside**

**a smile's a frown turned upside down**

**I do my happy go lucky so well**

**I'm even fooling myself**

** **

**and they call me happy go lucky**

**they don't know my heart is dying inside**

**a smile's a frown turned upside down**

**I do my happy go lucky so well**

**I'm even fooling myself**

** **

as the song ended. lily ran off stage, out of the great hall and down to the lake, where she sat crying. in the great hall all hell broke loose between Sirius and James.

**" I can't believe you did that Sirius you stupid oaf" James yelled "James, chill will ya." Sirius said calmly. "Sirius I'll give you to the count of three to start running coz I'm gonna beat the crap out of you. 1………2………3."**

**jams said. And with that Sirius ran like the wind with jams closely following him. Sirius ran to the whomping willow and pushed the knot. he quickly went in. James didn't bother to go after him. He had to look for lily.**

**he started to walk down by the lake. suddenly he heard crying. lily. he went down and sat next to her. "hey lily. I am sooooooooo sorry about what Sirius did to you." James said in a soft voice. lily just sat there silently for a few minutes. "James, why did you break up with me?" was all lily could say. "I did it coz I was commitment phobic. I was scared to get to close to you. I was scared I would end up hurting you." James explained. "what do you mean 'was'? and you hurt me already." lily piped up. "I was always sure that when I found my soul mate I would overlook my phobia. but when I found my soul mate I didn't instantly overlook the phobia. instead I dumped her realised when you were singing that I don't care about the phobia anymore. I was once told that when you don't care about a phobia and then it will go away. do you understand?" James said. lily nodded. "can we give it another go lily? I really am head over heals in love with you and 101% sorry about breaking up with you. so, will you forgive me?" James pleaded. as an answer to his questions, lily gently placed her soft lips on his. they stayed that way for a few minutes. then James moved away a bit. "so does that mean yes?" James asked teasingly."It sure does" lily said. **

**"lets make a promise to love each other for the rest of our long lives. I'll go first. I James Harold potter, promise to love lily Evans for the rest of my life." James said.**

**"I lily Caitlin Evans, promise to love James potter for the rest of my life." lily said after he finished. **

**"Oh, by the way, lily, my mum sent this up for me in case I ever needed it" James said taking out a small velvet box. "I was always sure I would never need it. that was until I met you. anyway, back to the main issue here." James said getting onto one knee. "lily Caitlin Evans, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" James spoke so softly that lily could only just hear him. "hmmmmm. let me consider this. I can either become lily Caitlin potter or spend the rest of my long life alone. I pick option 1. " lily said mockingly. "does that mean yes?" James said for the second time that day. "does this answer your question?" lily said before launching into another passionate kiss. five minutes later, they broke apart. "that does answer my question mrs potter." James said. "wooooohoooo" they heard from the tree. they looked up and saw Sirius up there. "how is my favourite couple?" he yelled down. He had decided to come out of hiding. "I'm not talking to you Sirius black" yelled lily. "fine. I'll just tell the whole school that your engaged." he chuckled. "noooooooooooooooooo"**

**lily screamed. "to latte. sorry" said Sirius. He took out his wand and magnified his voice. "Hello, can everybody hear me. If you can come outside by the lake." at that, everyone rushed outside. "mr black, what is the meaning of this." Professor mcgonagall demanded. "you'll see in a minute minny." Sirius boomed. "don't you dare call me that black."**

**mcgonagall roared. "anyway. I have a very important announcement. now listen carefully. lily Evans and James potter are officially engaged. I heard it from my hiding place in the tree. yes you heard my right." Sirius gushed.**

**"when's the wedding?" snape sneered. "In one month. It's the day after graduation." Sirius beamed. **

**"hold up a minute. we haven't set a date yet." James yelled.**

"well, prongs, you have now. anyway I've Gotta run oz mr and mrs potter are now gonna beat the crap out of me. by the way, your all invited to the wedding" and with that Sirius was off with lily and James chasing him everywhere.

**"that boy will never learn will he?" Dumbledore chuckled.**

** **

**ok that's it for now. if you want more, review, then I may consider putting up the wedding. **

** **

**d/c the usual. Topanga, Skye and the plot are mine.**

a/n the red writing is song words.

** **


End file.
